


When I Lost Her

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  TFA poem I wrote back in 2010 about Sentinel's feelins for Elita-1/Blackarachnia</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Lost Her

When I lost her  
I put up shield around my spark  
I clung to the rulebook  
I cried myself to sleep

When I lost her  
I turned on my best friend  
For he made leave her behind  
I don't know if I could ever forgive him  
Or myself….

When I lost her  
A void formed in my spark  
So I focused on my career  
Hoping to forget  
But I can't  
Nothing seems to fill the void

When I found her   
She wasn't who she used to be  
I was horrified at what she had become  
I even though she would be better off dead

When I found her  
I lost her again  
I regret what I said  
But now I can't take it back

When I lost her  
I changed  
I'm not who used to be either  
Things could never again be the way the once were


End file.
